mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-95.86.27.119-20150222031645/@comment-181.188.105.20-20150223210907
Knowing someone is your sibling and thinking of them as such are different things. What makes someone family is not only blood relation, but also the memories and experinces that goes along with it. I will use myself as an example. I have older half siblings from my father's side. My father died when I was 5 years of age and with that the bridge that connected us was destroyed. I grew up barely seeing them. If I saw them once a year it was plenty. So while yes they are my "siblings" I did not have the emotions that one usually feels for said siblings. Needless to say as I have gotten older, I have tried to connect with them. So while my disconnect from them is not as bad as it was when I was younger years and I have grown fond of them, it is still a way off. Moving along to the sexual attraction. Have you ever heard of the Westermarck effect? The Westermarck effect is a phenomenon which has been observed in individuals who spend large amounts of time with each other under the age of six. People who are raised together, regardless of relationship, tend to become desensitized to each other, and they will not generally develop sexual attraction to each other later in life. In addition to using data about brothers and sisters who are raised together, researchers on the Westermarck effect have also looked at situations in which non-related individuals are raised together. Children are often raised together in large peer groups, and members of the same peer group rarely develop relationships of a sexual nature with each other. This also holds true for young children adopted into households with existing children. In contrast, siblings who are raised apart sometimes develop a sexual attraction to each other when they meet later in life as adolescents or adults, developing what is known as genetic sexual attraction. Researchers on the Westermarck effect have also found that the six year old cutoff is very important and that children who are raised together after the age of six do not demonstrate the Westermarck effect, indicating that it has to do with early childhood development. Assuming that you have never heard of Genetic Sexual Attraction I will press on. Genetic sexual attraction is a phenomenon of sexual attraction between biological family members that typically occurs after close relatives, such as siblings or parents and children, are reunited after a period of separation. When siblings are raised together, or when biological parents raise their biological children, something known as the Westermarck effect occurs. This is believed to be a biological evolution that prevents inbreeding and effectively turns off the sexual attraction part of a person’s brain when it comes to people with whom they are raised and consider family. When children are separated at birth, the Westermarck effect does not occur. The lack of this imprinting couples with the tendency for humans to be attracted to those who resemble them to become what is considered one of the leading causes of genetic sexual attraction. Now on to the matter at hand. You mentioned that Miyuki was aware that Tatsuya was her brother. However, if one were to believe the finding of the Westermarck effect then they passed that critical period in life. Miyuki first met Tatsuya when she was 6 and he was 7. Hence no sexual imprinting thus the posibblity of genetic attraction can occur. Even Tatsuya who was aware of Miyuki's existance thought of her as someone who was a beautiful girl that was one year younger From Volume 4 Chapter 11 :- "Yet for Tatsuya, who never enjoyed the luxury of these memories, Miyuki became a "beautiful girl one year younger than he was" by default. Since he was forced to see her in an impartial light from the onset, Tatsuya was well aware that she was a classy, beautiful young girl from the start. In spite of this, the affection that sprouted forth from the depths of his heart only identified Miyuki as a young sister. The only true emotion that dwelt in the realm of his consciousness was the familial love he bore for his sister. " Both thought of each other as someone who was one year younger/older. The only diffrence between is Tatsuya's mind is reinforced to think a certain way. Miyuki's is not. Miyuki has never thought as Tatsuya as her brother, she has always loved him as a man she was simply in denial.